My Princess
by Paisleewonder
Summary: Maya is a princess. Lucas is just a regular boy living in her kingdom. She is his princess, but he cannot be her prince. Can he? (Lucaya) some Riarkle
1. Chapter 1

_Maya's POV_

I ran quickly down the steps holding my dress up so that I wouldn't trip and fall. I tried to keep sight of the back of Farkle's head weaving through the crowd of people at the market. Before we ad left he merely said he wanted to show me something very important, and promptly started running. Now people were staring at me, probably thinking, "What kind of girl runs through the street like that? I feel so bad for her poor parents." Yeah, well, that's what most people thought about me, until they realized who I was. So, I tried to ignore the incredulous stares and kept sight of Farkle's head.

This was definitely not fair, he had trousers on and flat shoes. _I_ had to wear a dress that was hard enough to walk in, let alone run. Plus, these stupid heels that kept getting stuck In the cobblestone street. _I am so going to get him back for this_ I thought.

Soon enough I had lost sight of Farkle in the middle of the busy market. I stopped running and looked around me, taking everything in. The first thing that I registered was all the people around me. The market was always moving and changing. There were merchants yelling "Fish for sale! Best in the city!", and there were husbands telling their wives that, no they couldn't get this they already had three of them at home. While the wives looked around at everything with big eyes and hopeful hearts.

The next thing I registered was the smells. Oh, how wonderful the bread smelled at one of the merchants stands. I stuck my hand in my pocket looking for some change while my mouth watered. I found 10 cents and went up to the bread stand.  
"How much for one slice of bread?" I asked.

"Five cents, for you, beautiful." The man answered.

I blushed and handed him the five cents taking the bread, and thanking him. Then, I looked around trying to get my bearings. From the looks of it I was on Beckett Street, only two blocks away from the castle. So, turned around heading back the castle, hoping that Farkle would realize I wasn't following him anymore. Knowing Farkle though, he probably wouldn't. Once he gets something in his head he becomes oblivious to the world.

Just as I turned around to head back, I smacked right into a very tall man. When I looked up, up, up to meet his eyes, I gasped. He had the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. He was also very handsome, with a chiseled jaw and light brown hair...

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked with a slight southern drawl, snapping me back to reality. He looked at me concernedly.

"Um, y-yes. I'm so sorry!" I said starting to recover my wits.

"Well, that's alright ma'am. Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm not really in a hurry. I just lost my friend in this crowd and was heading home."

"Well, I should probably walk you. Just in case you decide to run into more people." He said as he smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't need an escort, _sir._ " I hated it when men thought I was just a damsel, always in distress. "I think I can make it home alive without you. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know. You don't seem like you could make it to the other side of this street without falling down. I mean, I saw you running earlier. You don't seem very coordinated.

I bristled. Who was this man to speak to me like this? I decided that I didn't not want to deal with this right now. So, I tried to step around him, but he caught my wrist and put my hand on his arm. I scoffed and tried to retract my arm, but he only held on tighter. So, I relented, and started walking. Somehow it was kind of comforting to be walking with someone who didn't know who I was. Before I could think to much about that I stopped myself and thought about something else instead. Like, for example, how absolutely annoying he was.

"So, what is your name, lovely?" He asked.

I refused to speak to him. Looking forward with my chin jutted out instead.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is." He said smiling, not even bothered that I wouldn't speak to him. "I'll just have to make a name for you! Mmmm, how about Sunshine? No, that won't work for you."

I scoffed.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know! Shortstack! That's what I'll call you!" He grinned.

"Alright fine! Then I'll call _you_ Ranger Rick. How about that?"

"It's perfect! Very witty." He commented.

Despite myself, I laughed. He grinned, and we were both silent for the rest of the way. Which I was very happy about.

When we finally reached the palace, I stopped. Almost making Ranger Rick fall over (I laughed about that, but at least it was quietly!).

"This is my stop." I said, blushing.

"What? Let me guess, I was actually just walking with the princess." He said sarcastically.

When I didn't laugh or say _gotcha!_ His smile melted.

"Wait, _I was actually just walking with the princess?_ "

"Yes." Just as I was about to say more, Cory came down the steps in front of the palace. Abruptly ending my conversation with Ranger Rick (I have to find out his real name!).

"Maya! We have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? Who is this hoodlum?"

"I was at the market, and this _hoodlum_ as you so kindly put it offered to walk me home." I didn't mention that I didn't want to walk home with him or that I really didn't like Ranger Rick. I figured he would already be in enough trouble, so I stayed quiet.

Ranger Rick piped up "I'm Lucas Friar, sir. I just wanted to make sure she got home safely. I didn't realize that she was-"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you Lucas, but Maya needs to go now. Goodbye." Said Cory. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to ask in front of Lucas (Found out his name!). So, I just said goodbye.

"Bye, thanks anyway. I's say I'll see you some other time, but I probably never will, so.."

"Goodbye, Shortsack." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed. Hard. Luckily, Cory whisked me off into the castle, before I could say or do something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I wrote another chapter! Just so you know things are about to get a lot more interesting! You just have to bear with me for the first couple of chapters because I have to set everything into place, introduce all the characters, and all that boring stuff. Trust me though, it totally gets….well, interesting.**

 **P.S. thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

 **\- Loves ya!**

Once, when I was really little I ran away. Not for long, but I left the castle and went to the park a couple streets over. I had been staring at maps all that day, totally enthralled with the idea of being able to just walk around and explore, like the people in my books did. So, I asked Cory if I could just go outside and walk around. He told me that he was so sorry, but it just couldn't happen. When I asked why, he told me that I was princess, and princess can't do that. As if that explained everything to little seven year old me.

Well I was so angry that I wasn't allowed to do anything, and somehow I knew that I would never be able to. Later that night, I stole some clothes from one of the servant boys and put them on. I just walked out of the building. Just. Like. That. I couldn't believe I had just done it, I actually left. That happiness was short lived though, because I didn't know how to get anywhere and I felt so small with people bustling around me. So, I tried to go back into the castle, but the guards at the door laughed at me and told me to go home. I remembered that I had my disguise on, and thought that was probably why they wouldn't let me in. I took my disguise off and told them that I was the princess. The guards just didn't believe me, which was understandable, considering. I started crying, asking for my mom, Cory, anyone.

That was when another little girl, with long chestnut hair and doe eyes, came to the other side of the gate. She asked me why I was crying, so I told her. She nodded understandingly and said "I'll go get my daddy. He will help you. You just wait here, okay?"

"Okay" I sniffled.

A few minutes later, I heard her voice again.  
"Daddy, this way, over here. You have to help her." she said, pretty authoritatively, for a little girl.

"Honey, we can't help every crying little girl you see." I heard another voice say. It sounded a lot like Cory, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

When they came into my line of vision, I saw that it really was Cory! I got up and looked forlornly a the other side of the gate.

When her saw me Cory gasped. "Oh my goodness! Maya! Open this gate at once!" He said angrily.

The guards looked scared as they slowly opened it. Once the gate was fully open, Cory picked me up and I put my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself, I started to sob into his shirt. I had been so afraid that I would be left out there forever.

He said "It's okay sweetheart. It's all gonna be alright."

The day after that I stayed in my bed all day and was treated as if I was sick. The brown haired girl came to see me. She brought her favorite books and some crayons to draw with. We had been best friends ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of My Princess! I hope you guys are liking it so far. In this chapter we are going to learn about Maya's life in the castle, with Riley, Topanga, and Cory. Have fun reading.**

 **\- Loves Ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but I sure do wish I did.**

Cory's grip on my arm was tight as he guided me back through the castle to my room. I stayed silent, knowing there was no point in trying to talk to him right now. No, I would just wait until we were back in my room and he could start his big speech on how I scared the hell out of him and should never have left the castle. But when we got back to my room Cory was silent.

"What?" I asked slowly. "What happened?"

"We need to wait till Topanga and Riley get here." Was all he responded with for 15 minutes. In all that time waiting for Riley and Topanga, I just got more restless and panicked.

By the time Topanga and Riley finally arrived, I was pacing the room and cursing under my breath. A wild haired Riley barged in without knocking, and when I looked at her closer I saw that her eyes were wide, and mouth turned down in a frown. That scared me even more than Cory's silence.0 Topanga came in right after her with the same look on her face.

"Okay, now will you please tell me what is going on!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice, that didn't even sound like my own.

Cory hugged Topanga tightly before coming over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Maya…." He said in a tight almost sad voice.

"Will you just spit it out!" I cried.

"Maya, your-your mother. She has died." His voice was strained and there were small tears in his eyes.

I don't remember much what happened after that. All I can really recall is that I fell on my knees and stopped trying. Stopped fighting for my breath as tears slid down my face. My arms out in front of me stuck in that position, as my brain cleared any coherent thought. Riley tried to hold me from the side, but I just couldn't respond. Not to her touch, not to Cory's voice saying "Maya? Maya? What happened?". Not even to Topanga's calm voice in her ear saying it was going to be alright.

 _Third person POV_

They kept her in bed for a two weeks after that. All she could do was lay there thinking. She never spoke a word, never moved a muscle. She just listened, and thought with a blank look on her face and dull eyes. She thought about Topanga's words, and wondered how such a nice woman could lie to her. It was not going to be alright. Her mom was not going to ever speak to her again. She would never see her mother's proud smile like when Maya showed her the newest sword technique she had learned. She will never hear her mother singing around the castle about her lost love, and new life. She would never even get to see her mother's disappointed look when she learned that Maya had taken one of the horses and ran off one day, again. Sometimes when she was thinking a few tears would find their way out of her eyes, but she never touched them, or even acknowledged them, really.

People were very worried about her. Riley visited her every single day for several hours, trying to get some sort of response from her best friend. Riley would sit at the side of her bed and tell her about anything and everything that had happened that day while holding her hand. She always looked kind of afraid, but always told Maya before she left that she was never going to stop waiting for Maya to respond. A few times she got angry and had to be taken away by the doctor, but the day after she would come in apoligizing and saying she just couldn't take it. Once Riley came with Farkle to see Maya they had both started crying, sobbing even, asking for their best friend back.

Farkle visited Maya a few times too, holding her hand just like Riley had, but instead of telling her what happened each day he described the city outside. Each day describing a new place to her, always in the most theatrical way, in true Farkle fashion.

Maya had heard, from people passing her door that Farkle and Riley had become good friends from spending so much time together, worrying about Maya. That made Maya happy, she was glad that someone had found something good out of her misery.

One day Maya just got up.

It was a dreary day when Maya finally decided it was time to get up. It was her favorite kind of day. Dark fluffy clouds, with fat raindrops pounding on the castle wall. It was calm, but not very special day as Riley was telling another one of her stories.

Maya just slowly shifted and strained to get up, asking Riley with her eyes for help. Riley gasped and started to help her up. When Maya was in a sitting up position, she hugged Riley with all the strength she could muster. Riley started laugh-crying while she was hugging Maya and said with her through closing up. "I missed you, Peaches."

With a rough, raspy, and quite disgusting voice Maya said " I missed you too, Riles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been updating much lately, but I just haven't been feeling this story. Plus, my teachers have really been piling on the homework lately. Now I'm on summer break though, relaxing, so I have had more inspiration. Hope you like this chapter, and as always, review!**

 **P.S. I think that I am going to write the rest of this story in third person POV**

 **Disclaimer I don't own GMW**

Maya soon learned that after being "out of commission" for 3 weeks people did not want to leave your side, for fear of you "breaking" again. She was getting quite annoyed with people always following her around. Either Riley, Farkle, Cory, Topanga, or Auggie-(Riley's little brother. The most adorable little brother Maya never had.) were always by her side. She was never left alone to do anything, except for go to the bathroom, of course. Even then, though, Riley would want to come with her saying that she needed to go too.

The first time she ever got away from "The Maya Committee" (Which is what the group named themselves) she went to go see her horse, Penelope for the first time in a while. No one could seem to figure out why she had named her horse that, except for Riley and Farkle. Even Cory, who had know her for her whole life couldn't figure it out.

When she got to the stables she saw Penelope nickering in a stall. She came up to her and stroked her mane, murmuring soothing things to her. Penelope restlessly shook her her head and stomped her feet, almost as if she was saying "Why haven't you saddled me yet?".

Maya shook her head and said "Sorry Pen, I can't ride you today. I have to get back to the castle, or they will be sending guards to make sure I haven't collapsed." She chuckled lightly, "Of course, Riley is probably freaking out already. I'll get a chance ride you soon girl."

Penelope nickered and nudged Maya lovingly. Maya grabbed a treat off one of the shelves in the stable and fed it to Penelope. Then she turned around and found a stable boy brushing one of the other horses in the stable.

"I need you to make sure that my horse, Penelope, is fed and well cared for. I am giving you this task with the faith that you will follow through, do you understand?"

"Yes my Lady. I will personally make sure she is very well attended."

"Thank you. Now I have a question. Has anyone been riding Penelope lately? She seems wound up."

"No, we were told not to ride her. They said she was only to be ridden by you." The stable boy said nervously.

"Well, I want someone to ride her at least once a day when I am not here to ride her myself. Let one of the peasant girls ride her, it doesn't need to be a long time. Make sure the girl gains Pen's trust before mounting or she might throw the girl off."

"Yes Lady Maya."

"You needn't call me _Lady_ Maya. Just Maya will do. I have one last request. When Pen is not being ridden I want her to be let out to graze on the field."

"Uh, I am sorry Lady-er I mean _Maya_ , but we cannot do that. The horse may run off." While the stable boy said this he was wringing his hands worried he would be in trouble.

"My horse will not run off I assure you." Maya said as she started leaving, giving the boy a small smile, "Oh, and Travis, there is no need to be afraid of me. I am not going to bite you."

The boys eyes widened and he quickly bowed and ran off to let Penelope out of her stall. No doubt wondering how she knew his name. The truth was she made a point to know all of her servants names, save for a couple that were new or that she had never met.

As she made her way back to the castle she tightened her cape around her and slightly shivered. Maya did not want to go back to the castle and be watched all the time again. So, when she made it inside she told the guard waiting to tell anybody who was looking for her that she was in her chambers.

Instead she started to wander around the castle, lost in thought. While she was walking she ended up going to a wing she had never seen before.

The hallways in this wing were different than the hallways were she mostly resided. They seemed older and more ominous. As if they had seen many things happen in their presence, and would have many a story to tell if they were not inanimate objects. Every few feet they had a torch that provided light for the next few feet and widows that might have provided light, if it had not been almost nightfall. Even with the small amount of light the torches and windows provided Maya could not see very well through the hallway.

Soon, she stepped into an open area with many large windows and a mural on one wall. The mural was of a city with many people bustling around, laughing, and having a merry old time on the streets. Maya lightly touched the painting at the bottom, where the king and queen watched over the city. She presumed that it was her great grandparents during their rule. Maya then looked around the rest of the room and saw a large door slightly propped open.

Curiousness overcame her and she stepped to the door and opened it. Inside, there was a huge room filled with books, upon books, upon books. There was a chandelier at the very top of the ceiling and candles lit all around the books. Slowly, she stepped inside with her mouth opened in awe. She could not believe that the castle had a library that she had not known about. She had loved to read all her life and no one had told her about this?

Loudly, she said "Hello?", not really expecting anybody to answer. Although, she heard a "Yes my dear?" come from her right.

There had been a large desk with a middle aged man seated behind it. He was holding a feathered pen with a piece of paper in front of him and piles of other papers all around him. All the stacks of books and papers around him almost trapped him behind the large desk, but he had created a pathway from the chair to the door for him and the cat curled up next to him to get out.

"What do you need my dear?" The man said after Maya sat there silently for a minute.

"Oh! Nothing, sir. I just happened upon this room. I never knew it was here, and yet I have lived here all my life." Maya said bashfully with a slight laugh.

"Well, princess, nobody cared to show it to you." He said smiling warmly, and standing up to bow.

"You don't have to do that Mr..."

"Feeny, George Feeny" He said as he bowed down.

"Really, Mr. Feeny, I don't like people to bow to me."

"I apologize my dear, it is just custom. I should introduce myself better. I am the keeper of this library and I am also the writer of many of the books on it's shelves. What have you come here for?"

"I...I came for an escape I guess." Maya shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Well a library is a great place for an escape. Here let me show you the best books for what you are looking for."

"How do you know what I am looking for?"

"I know what everybody is looking for in literature." He said as he handed her a couple books off of the shelves.

He then directed her to an area where there was a small couch and a window looking out into the palace grounds. He smiled knowingly, set a pile of books next to her and went back to his desk area, while Maya sat in surprise.

Soon, the cat came over and rubbed against her contemplating whether it would lay down or not. Maya opened the first book and started reading, letting her mind go free. The cat lay down beside her and fell asleep, and Maya finally let herself relax.


End file.
